robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Helloher/Archive 2
Archived Here's a couple of links I want to keep on my current talk page. 1 2 3 Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:37, November 12, 2009 (UTC) User Page What's wrong with my user page!!!!!! There's a big gap in the middle!!!!!--'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 20:43, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Congrats on the pic of Eddie Evolution--'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 11:10, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Robot Arena 2 Does it work?--'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 17:44, November 24, 2009 (UTC) : Just sent you an F1 car that I made--'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 19:20, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Dutch Robot Games Forum Hi Helloher. I saw that you've posted on the Dutch Robot Games Forum, and I'm glad we've got you and TG over there; I've been having trouble registering. I was wondering if you would be willing to pass on a message for me. I'd like to give them a full list of robots who we need help with. Here's the list of Dutch and German robots that we need pictures and information for: *Bloody Murder Weapon *Blackdevil Warzone *Cyclone *Dynamite *Hydrotech *Impact *Infinity *Namazu *Pathetica *Pika 2 *Sniper *Son of Armageddon *The Black Beast *X-Bot And here are the list of those who we have pictures but need information: *Amok *Botwork *Elmower *Enderbot *Flextreme *Maximum Torque *Project 2: Hex 'em *Junkyard Queen *Lethal Swan *Pyramid of Chaos *Rat *RCC *Sater *Sniper *Trazmaniac If they can provide battle summaries that would be great too. Also, I just love to show my replica videos to the original builders. I've seen the Project 2 team members posting on that forum, so if it isn't too much trouble, could you post the link to the video I made of Project 2 laying waste to some UK competitors? This is the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3thIGiedlzk If you could post this for me, that would be excellent. Thank you. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:50, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do. Who are Project Two's builders? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:52, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::I believe their usernames are Babeth and Maddox. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:57, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Darn DRG forum, it won't let me log in. I'll try again shortly. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 08:51, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Don't worry about it, I finally sorted out my login problems and was able to post. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:51, November 30, 2009 (UTC) 4x4 Here is a link for the 4x4 replica. I had to remove the "face shield" because it was made from custom components, but everythign else is intact. Here is the link: http://gametechmods.com/uploads/files/4x4.zip Enjoy. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 23:07, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Second Wars Heats I've deleted the Category, but I don't think it is fair that I should have to go around and correct the heats, nor Christophee, RA2 or anyone else. I think you should be the one to undo your work. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:47, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :No problem TG, I'll sort it when I get home. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 11:33, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks man Thanks for the info man. My policy is to write out a summary, then let Toon Ganondorf or others make any necessary adjustments: expanding, adding pictures. etc. if that'sOK with you lot. Also, how do you get those 'This user' things with the robots on that you lot have? Do you have to earn them?Hogwild94 12:48, December 27, 2009 (UTC) : Yes, those ones? Do you have to earn them? --Hogwild94 13:00, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Badge As promised, here you go. By the way, it appears that your first badge is mislinked. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:34, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Good spot. Thanks. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 10:36, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Crackdown on fantasy series Hi Helloher. Based on whats been happening, I think I'm going to have to delete your massive annihilator. I'm letting you know so that you can save anything you want, but by tonight, (which will be about 10am for you) I'll have deleted it. Its based on a new strict regulation I've been making on creating fantasy series. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:59, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know. I'll save everything I did asap. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 22:02, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Wildcard This is the reminder to nominate a wildcard for the All-Stars. Head to Forum:Wildcard and make a nomination. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:19, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Features Does the video you uploaded for the main page show up for you? It doesn't for me, for some reason. Also, when you update the previous polls page, please make sure you put the latest poll at the top. Otherwise, good work updating everything. Christophee (talk) 14:22, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :I have no YT access and all stuff from the website is blocked at my house and school so I can't tell you about the vid. I'll ask Squirrel Monkey. The Poll Change has been noted, thanks for telling me. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:20, February 8, 2010 (UTC)